Divergent- if there was no war
by Rachel-12345
Summary: Divergent fanfic- if there was no war, it continues with Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will, Marcus and many more! If I get good feedback I can write more. It is a lot better than the summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I reached out small, dainty hand to push the 'off' button on my alarm clock, the buzzing died down till only the ringing remained in my ears. I groaned and turned to face Tobias, his deep blue eyelids momentarily fluttered before his gaze locked on me.

"Morning," He said, pulling me towards him. I wriggled out of his grasp after planting a kiss on his cheek, and slipped off to shower.

I couldn't believe that initiation was over, I could now finally relax now,after my place in dauntless was secured. I sighed, imagining the rest of my life in a place I love with people I love, I couldn't be happier.

After wrapping a towel around myself, I let myself into the room I shared with Tobias. He was sat on the end of our bed, his dark hair still messy from sleep, in a black top. His beautiful features lit up the moment I entered the room.

"Hey gorgeous," He said, wrapping his arms around my tiny frame, and pushing his lips to mine.

"Mmmm" I replied against his mouth, before pulling away regretfully to get ready for the day. There is the choosing ceremony today, where we will find out which initiates we will get to train throughout the rest of the year.

I opted to get a job training the initiates like Tobias and Christina. She chose to train the dauntless born, "more action" she said! I was mainly drawn to the position as it would mean spending more time with Tobias, but that is a secret I have no intention of sharing.

I flicked through the clothes in my wardrobe, normally I don't care about that, but I know Christina won't be happy if I wear my usual clothes which normally consist of skinny jeans and one of Tobias's t-shirts. I picked out the dress she had bought me when we were initiates, it showed off the tattoos on my collarbone. Three ravens, one for each member of my family I left behind. No matter how much I love it here, and how much dauntless headquarters have become my home- I can't rid the memory of them. Picturing Caleb here is absurd, but is it wrong that I still hope it will happen?

I shake my head, there is no point in wishing for things like that, I don't need him- I am happy with what I have. I reach for the eyeliner, tracing a line around my eyes- mimicking Christina's movements. Then after stepping back to look in the mirror, I sigh and smooth down my blonde hair, which has now grown so it sways loosely down my back in gentle waves and curls.

The door clicks breaking me from my thoughts, I snap my head around to see Tobias enter the bathroom, with a half grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You ready?" He questions, lacing his fingers through mine. I nod in response, blushing as he plants a kiss on my forehead before leading me out of our room.

We reach the train tracks just in time, I hear the hum of the oncoming vehicle increasing as it nears our position. The dot in the distance grew, until it was time to release Tobias's hand and break into a light jog beside the tracks. He jumped first, grabbing the hand rail to pull himself up. I watched as the muscles in his arm flexed and grew under the pressure. I was so entranced by him I began to slow without realizing it. Blushing, I picked up the speed and grabbed his hand so he could haul me into the train car. The force and momentum was so much, I ended up crashing into him and landed on his lap with one leg on either side of his, staring into his humoured eyes. He chuckled as I blushed furiously, I couldn't help but feel that he had done it on purpose, I swung a leg over so I was curled up in a ball, with his arms around me, and my face buried into his shoulder to avoid the amused glances of the crowd on board.

After my breathing had steadied and my face had cleared, I peaked out from behind Tobias's shoulder, I saw Christina sat in the corner across from will, they were chatting and laughing. I liked to see love, it caused a warm feeling to spread all over my body. I sighed and rested my head on Tobias's shoulder. He took my hand into his and kissed it before absentmindedly tracing circles on my palm.

When we drew near the destination, people began to rise and start to jump, I regrettably had to leave his side, now only touching by our hands, which stayed entwined throughout the jump. We began to walk towards the ceremony. Suddenly, Tobias froze. His eyes unblinking, staring forward. His hand grasped mine with an iron grip, his body shaking all over. The colour in his face drained, and he became as white as a sheet.

"What is it honey?" I murmured into his ear, I hadn't seen him like this since that day in the back at dauntless headquarters, when we entered his fear landscape and we saw... we saw... Marcus. I followed his gaze until my cold glare met its target, there he stood, his cold black eyes facing us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris Pov**

Marcus had yet to spot us, so I ushered Tobias off to the side of the stream of people clad in black, yelling and running in excitement, anticipating the new crop of recruits soon to be sharing their home. Having to forcefully pull the unmoving Tobias by the hand, I managed to get behind the building offering some shelter from his father. However, I doubt Marcus noticed us through the swarm of people he had to wait for due to abnegation actions. It felt wrong now not to wait and hold doors for everyone I see, but slowly I am becoming accustomed to my new duties.

I turn and see Tobias groan and slouch against the wall, putting his head in his hands, hiding his features from me. I can see his embarrassment- how ashamed he is of this fear, the worst of his mere four.

"Shhh," I murmur "Shh, its okay", placing my hands over his and prying them from his face so I can look him in the eyes. I can't bear the look in his eyes, the deep conflict of years having to live under the same roof as his abusive father that shines through, the look I know he could only show to me, a look that collides with his strong exterior.

I wrap my arms around his still shaking frame trying to comfort him, a feeble attempt to protect him with what I have. I place my forehead to his, we both close our eyes. I don't know how long we stay like this, but after some time his breathing slows and his heart rate evens once again. I kiss the gap between his eyebrows trying to relieve the tension, his grimace fades so now there are only lines, remains of the previous torment.

We slowly stand, my hands still covering his. He gives a weak smile, eyes still full of pain, and gets lead by me to the stairs to commence the climb to the choosing ceremony. Halfway up I realized we should have taken the elevator- old habits die hard, we both automatically resume our old routines. Luckily we were alone, everybody attending the ceremony had already reached their destination.

"You okay?" I question, squeezing his hand for support. I feel totally helpless, not sure of how I can help.

"Yeah, I guess" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "I just wish I could find a way..." He broke off in mid sentence, deep in thought. I glance in his direction, breaking him from his trance.

"Never mind" he sighed, making me again feel like I should be doing more- I just don't know what.

We reach the ceremony late, just in time to see a abnegation boy frown and bite the inside of his cheek, before letting his blood drop into the coals. I am instantly reminded of myself just a year ago, making the exact same decision. I look to Tobias, he is also smiling, thinking the same thing as me- we were both there once, he squeezes my hand as if to say that he remembers too.

After the ceremony ends, we both join the cluster of dauntless eager to be reminded of the initiates who will be joining us. As leaders, Tobias and I get the job of herding the new dauntless to their new home. I had told Tobias I could do it by myself, I know how much he hates heights and the drop needed to enter headquarters- But he insisted, so I gave in.

After everyone was successfully on the train, we sat down together on the floor- my legs dangling over the edge of the cart, and his back to the wall with legs stretching out behind me. our hands find each other, as we murmur to each other, avoiding the ears of the new recruits.

"So Six," he says, with a crooked grin, "what do you think? any look interesting?"

"So you're serious about the Six thing, Four?" I laugh.

"Deadly," He mused. I leant forward, closing the gap between us, so again our lips were connected in a kiss that was over too quick. There were a few coughs and throat clears behind us, which Tobias met with a steely gaze. I shoved him in the arm, telling him to lay off them, and returned to my former position staring out at the scenery whipping past. Streaks of green flew past, my hair whipped around my face in a wave of blonde. Tobias twisted a strand around his finger, treating it as if were pure gold, a precious, delicate substance that he couldn't believe was his.

We neared the roofs that lead us to dauntless compounds, I rose followed by Tobias who started instructing the initiates. We had agreed I should go first, and he can take up the rear to avoid the others noticing his fear of heights. I leaped out of the moving train, the wind whipped my face, combing through my hair, and brushing my outstretched fingers. Then it was over too quick as I thudded on the rooftops, the momentum pushing me forwards a few extra strides. I kept going, springing over the gaps between buildings, whooping from the pure ecstasy, sprinting until I reached the stopping point, just before the black hole in the ground, where we will soon descend.

"Alright initiates!" I yell "Gather around" I grin as I see Tobias jogging towards me, bringing up the rear, reassuringly patting the back of a Candor transfer, before coming to a stop at my side.

"Welcome to dauntless!" Tobias cheered, spreading out his arms, he was met with twenty grins and woops.

"Okay," I begin, "now listen up! Who is going to enter first.

"Wait," A particularly mouthy candor girl who was one of the throat clearers on the train started "You mean down there? You want us to jump? Thats suicidal! No way."

"Yes we mean down there," Tobias replied with a knowing grin "Who wants to begin?"

A erudite girl stepped forward, she must be clever- realize that we can't possibly be asking them to kill themselves. She discarded her glasses by dropping them off the side of the building, and stepped up to the edge. Gulping she took the leap, and shot down like a rock.

Slowly one by one they all trickled out, leaving only the candor girl still to jump. She looked at us, me then Tobias then back to me again. She then proceeded to turn and walk away. I sighed, she was factionless now.

Tobias came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist,

"You ready?" He asked.

"Together?" I replied, not sure if we could.

"Together." He confirmed. Just like in his fear landscape, I thought, remembering that day. He turned to face me at the edge of the roof, pulled me closer into his arms, like he was creating a barrier around me. Then we fell. Staring into each others eyes we tumbled through the air, together. We hit the net and it formed a perfect cast of our bodies, before springing us back to our feet. Laughing, I let Tobias lead me to the secure ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

After giving the new recruits a tour of the place, Tobias and I walked hand in hand towards the room we shared. As we approached the door hand in hand, he scooped me up into his arms, causing me to shriek with joy, and continued to carry me into the room bride style. He kicked the door shut behind him, and placed me on the bed. Instantly, he was on top of me, kissing me deeply and passionately. I put my arms behind his head, pulling him into me. Stroking his cheek, I scooted up the bed, dragging him with me. We rolled over on the bed together, so now I was on top. Smiling against his mouth, I continued to explore his back with my hands. First his broad shoulders, and strong flexing muscles, then tracing where I knew his tattoos were. One for each faction, each of the qualities he wishes one day he will have, but I knew he already has them. His hands tangle in my hair at the back of my head, he slows the kiss, pulling back and smoothing my hair back into its former place.

"I hate to say this Tris," He panted, "But we really should get lunch with the initiates."

I nod, and give him one last kiss before pulling away to brush my hair in the mirror. I see him there on the bed propped up by his arms, staring at me is disbelief.

"You can not just do that Tris," He jokes, "You can't give me a taster of what I am missing by going to lunch." I laugh as he comes up behind me, grabbing me by the waist and twisting me around to face him. Smiling, I drape my arms on his shoulders and lean in to kiss him again.

"Okay," I say, "Now we really have to go." I hear him mutter something like 'never should have mentioned it', and try to keep the smile off my face. I reach for the door to go, but before I can open it he hauls me on his back and runs off with me towards the dining hall. I see the new dauntless who were wandering around dive out of the way as we come through the crowds.

"Sorry!" I yell over my shoulder, laughing so much it begins to hurt. As we reach the hall, he sets me down and laces an arm around my shoulders, we both have bright faces and can not stop laughing as we enter the dining hall together, which leads to some amused glances from the people already eating. We both slump down at a table with Uriah, Christina and Will on it, holding our sides as if to keep them together. We are met with shrugs and confused faces, but I just wave them off and try to stifle my laughs which have faded to choked pants. Tobias leaves to get us both lunch and returns, to my delight, with dauntless cake. I hungrily tuck in, only half listening to the others' conversation. I mainly focus of Tobias's hands locked in my own. Focus of how his fingers trace circles on the back of my hand. Focus on the way his touch leaves my skin tingling- wanting more.

"Tris, earth to Tris!" Christina complains, "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah sure," I assure. I can feel Tobias watching me, smiling, he knows all too well that I wasn't listening to a word she said. She carries on talking about the dauntless born initiates, with me still in another world completely. I glance up at Tobias and see him nodding intently as if he is listening to Christina, but I can see in his eyes that he too is thinking of something else. I squeeze his hand, bringing him back to me. We both laugh silently at his startled face.

We enter the training room together, I scan my eyes across the new transferred initiates, and then come to a halt next to Tobias at the front of the room. Dotted around are punching bags hanging from the ceiling. It makes me remember training with them at first. I barely made an impact, then Tobias came and helped me with the tips that helped me win the fight against Molly, securing my place at dauntless. He had told be about strength and put a hand on my stomach, he was the one who showed me I could win.

"Hello transfers, I'm Four and this is Six, we will be your instructor for your initiation." He said with a enchanting grin, looking down at me as I returned with a fake pout, which only made him laugh more. I hit him in the stomach, laughing as I said you can call me Tris or Six. He had a smile of pride, his victory obviously please him. I just shook my head, we were definitely different instructors to Eric, which pleased me greatly. I wanted to help the initiates get into dauntless, not create another obstacle, like Eric did to me. I want us to restore dauntless to the way it was before, how Tobias talks about it.

After a short demonstration, the initiates begin punching. The echoed sound of skin to leather filled the room, bouncing off the hard rock walls. We both wander around the figures in action, each commenting on their moves, and giving them as much help as we can.

"Alright, everybody well done! Tomorrow we will begin real combat!" Tobias yells, and the people drain out. As Tobias begins to clear the room, I notice the only Abnegation boy waiting for everybody to leave before him. I walk up to him and look him up and down, he looks a lot better in Dauntless black, it makes his skin appear more bronze and his hair seems more sandy coloured with flecks of gold- whereas before with the grey he look washed out and dull. He has sea green eyes contrast with the black making them appear more striking, they are covered by thick dark lashes as he looks down to avoid the eyes of onlookers.

"Hey!" I call beckoning him over. He looked up startled and hesitantly walked over to where I stood. Even though he towered over me, I still felt powerful and like a leader at last.

"You know you don't have to wait for everybody to walk out, right?" I questioned smiling. He just shrugged as an answer and slowly started to walk away.

"Luke isn't it?" He nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, I was the only Abnegation transfer too you know. You'll get used to it." He then turned to me.

"You were in abnegation?" He looked shocked as I nodded. This time as he talked to me he looked up, he already was looking more dauntless. We continued to talk about our previous faction and the changes I had to deal with, until Tobias came up behind me and placed a hand on each of my hips. I turned to quickly kiss him on the cheek, but now before I saw a flicker of hurt go across Luke's eyes, was he jealous? I thought to myself. I know its selfish, but I felt a surge of pride knowing that I am desired by people other than Tobias. It doesn't change anything, I love Tobias more than anything, its just nice to be wanted.

****"You ready?" Tobias whispered in my ear, Luke looked away, it was a very intimate move for an abnegation, he wouldn't be used to shows of public affection. I nodded and then after saying goodbye to Luke we left the room together.

**Thank you to any on who reads this, I would love to get feedback and opinions in the reviews section. Tell me if you want me to write more! **


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

After returning to our room, Tobias and I spent the rest of the evening talking and kissing. We lay on the bed with me curled in a ball against his chest, until we both fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning with an ear splitting headache. The pain was strong, shooting across my brain in sharp, intense pangs of pain. I tried to ignore it, focusing on the steady rise and fall of Tobias's chest, but even that could not shadow the pain I felt. I sat up, the pain intensified. The rapid movement made me feel dizzy, bright colours began shooting across my vision, and black clouds began to creep from the edges of my sight. I put a cold hand into my head, a feeble attempt to shock me back to my senses. A groan escaped from my mouth, causing Tobias wake and comfort me.

"Hey, are you alright?" He murmured into my ear, seeing the pain I was in.

"I'm... I'm fine. I just need water," I muttered, trying to conceal another groan. I slowly felt my way to the sink to get a drink of water. As I stood I got another rush, having to hold the sink for support, I managed to turn on the tap. The black was spreading now almost taking over my whole vision...

And then... it all went black.

I fell.

Tobias POV

I had just risen from the bed to help Tris in the bathroom when I heard it. That sickly thud of sing on rock. I bolted to her side, only stopping at the bathroom door when I saw it. Tris's frame slumped on the stone floor, a pool of crimson blood slowly spreading around her head, streaking her hair and coating her face.

"No," I stammered, "Oh no, Tris, Tris Tris, honey" I rushed to her side, propping her limp body against myself. Supporting her head with my hand, I managed to get her into my arms. Her eyes were closed, her face looked oddly peaceful against the harsh surroundings.

"Wake up Tris, please... please, for me?" I managed, my voice breaking at the end, while stroking the side of her face. Trying to prise her from her slumber. It was not use.

I ran. Its alll I could do. After pushing a towel against her head wound, I scooped her into my arms and ran to the infirmary. I tried to ignore the pattering of her blood on the rocks, leaving a red trail behind us. Like a sand timer, I had limited time. I could feel her slipping away already. I continuously talked to her, making her stay with me. Cursing at my legs for going to slow. We finally made it, after what seemed like the longest time. I placed her carefully on the bed, making sure her hair was comfortably on the pillow, before losing sight of her. A swarm of doctors and nurses bundled around her beautifully petit figure. She looked like an angel, with a halo of blonde hair splayed on the pillow. I was shoved to the side as she was whisked away to another room.

"Hey, let me see her." I demanded "Let me be with her, please" I begged. No use. I could not stay with her. I punched the wall in frustration. I needed to be with her. To know she was okay. To hold her hand, and reassure her she was safe. I looked down to see my hands, which were coated in her blood. I couldn't wash it off. What if it was the only thing I have left of her? No. I shook my head. This would not be the end. Life without Tris is nothing to me now. I could not lose her.

I was left standing in the middle of the now empty hospital. Alone. I felt utterly useless. I could not leave her though. I sat down on a nearby chair with my head in my hands...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias POV**

It had been almost two weeks now. I sat by her bed holding her hand every day and night since the incident. If I leave her she may be swept away. Ripped from my world. I can't let that happen. She is lying on a hospital bed, facing up, on her back. Her pale skin has thinned and now it is as white as a sheet. It has become translucent, showing her veins, she looks like a porcelain doll with no animation on her features. So delicate that I am afraid to touch her, as if I would break her. Not the strong Tris I know. Her pallid complexion is frozen, unmoving. Her hair is losing its shine, getting paler. It's as if she is slowly fading away. I am watching her been taken, layer by layer, until I have nothing left. The skin around where her IV is placed is blotched. Big purple bruises have bloomed from where the IV has caused her fragile veins to collapse. The stark contrast between her skin and bruises looks unnatural. I can't bear to look at them some days. At how she is being hurt. I would switch places with her in a heartbeat. I know she would do a better job than me, she would be able to carry on. Not be me, the pathetic person who can not possibly leave her bedside. I just wish I could do something to help.

As for me, I do what I can. I have not left her side since she fell. At first I did not eat, not until the nurse began bringing me trays. I eat what I have to. What I need to be there when her piercing, grey eyes open and see me. She has visitors, but they are thinning out now. Most people have given up hope. Only a few of us still believe in us. Still have hope.

The doctors say when she fell, her head was hit badly- causing brain damage. They can not tell how badly though. She is now in a coma, a deep sleep. She may be able to hear me, they say, so I don't stop talking to her. Begging her to wake. My tears roll down her hands, even that won't wake her up. The worst is when she wakes, the brain damage could become more apparent. She may not remember me. Not remember how to control her body the same way. The thought of Tris disabled haunts the nightmares when I do sleep. The thought of her not being able to run with me, climb the ferris wheel. The idea of never seeing her run with the wind running its fingers through her hair. However, the idea of her not knowing me and her life kills me.

**Tris POV**

Its all black. I know I am lying on a bed. I can hear someone saying my name.

"Tris, Tris, come back to me baby. I can't do it without you honey. Please wake up."

Tobias! I can hear him. Her has got my hand I think. I will my hand to move, to squeeze his, to tell him I am alright, tell him I am here. It won't budge. I can't grasp it. It just slips out of my reach. I will my eyes to open. To look at him. To see his face again. They too won't move. I feel something wet on my hand. Tears, I think. Tobias's tears. I can't bear it. MOVE I yell at myself. I just can't do it.

The whole process is so tiring. I feel myself slipping away again into sleep...

**Tobias POV**

I jerk upright, hearing someone walk in. My head was rested on the side of Tris's bed, and the rest of my body slumped in a chair next to it. I stretch my back, and crane my neck to see who it is. I see Eric. The last person I want to see now. He strolls in. The look on his face makes me want to punch him. I clench my free hand into a fist. Making myself calm down.

"What do you want?" I growl, my face a scowl. He just ignores me and walks past me to look at Tris.

"Hmmm," he says "not looking to great is she?" I can feel the anger and hatred boil up inside me. I am clenching my fist so tight I must be drawing blood.

"What do you want?" I growl again, getting even less patient.

"Just wanted to see when you were going to train the initiates Four, remember, your Job?" He smirks.

"I will be back when she wakes up," I remind him. I sit down after that, resuming my position. Informing him the conversation was over. He strides out looking triumphant. Only when he is gone, does my face crumple. I cover my face with my hand to conceal the sobs. I had forgotton that Eric had to train the initiates now that Tris and I had stopped. I should help them but I can't. I can't leave her.

"C'mon babe, wake up for me," I murmur against her ear, stroking her face.

**Tris POV**

"C'mon babe, wake up for me," I hear him say. His tears roll off my face. Do it Tris I tell myself Do it for him. I force my hand, this time snatching the cord before I lose it. At first it was only a finger. I twitch one finger. Then another. I Hear Tobias's gasp. He can feel it. I beam from the inside. I am doing it!

"Tris! Tris, are you there? Come back to me Tris!" He pleads, I manage to squeeze my whole hand now. I have control. I feel his lips brush my forehead, then my nose, then settle on my mouth. I kiss him back, reaching with my hand to touch his hair. I open my eyes. The world is too bright. Everything is white, then they settle and I am looking at his face. I trace his lips tentatively with my finger. I am back.

****I look at him closer. His eyes are shadowed by big dark half moons, I can tell he hasn't slept well. His face has echoes of lines, the stress has left its mark. Luckily it would fade. His eyes are dull, just now lighting up as he has seen me. His face is stained with tears, they have left their trails across his face. But he is mine. My Tobias, back to me again.

**Hey, thanks for reading this! If you liked it please leave a review and give me advice for what you wan to see more off!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I got discharged from the infirmary a few days later, after countless blood tests and checkups. Tobia stayed with me through it all. He held my hand during every painful procedure, always there to support me, always there to comfort me. I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at the discomfort I was enduring. He saw what made the new me.

Since I woke from the coma, I have been so tired. Every task had been a mountain. I would need to sleep after walking around my room for a few minutes. I hate how reliant I have become, how much I need people. I am getting better though- at first it was unbearable, but now I have grown stronger. I can sit in a chair and talk to Tobias all day without getting too tired, or falling asleep. He has been amazing- he always reassures me, and encourages me to do the best I can. Without him I am sure I would just give up.

But now I am free. Free from the painful IV stuck in my arm; free from the inspections and free from this ward. When we left Tobias scooped me up into his arms and carried me to our room (Ignoring my persuasions to let me walk). He was so careful as he gently lay me down on our bed, brought me water, and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

A few hours later I woke with a startling thought.

"Tobias, If were are both here, who is training the initiates?" I said nervously, not believing I could forget about them so quickly.

"Uuurmm.." He stammered, trying to think of the right words, "Well... Okay, I know its not right but Eric. I couldn't leave you, you know why. What was I supposed to do?" He spoke with a slight break in his voice.

"Its okay, I know. I would never be able to leave you either," I replied, stroking the back of his hand, which was around me, like a protective circle. "But we have to go back and take his place. Tomorrow." I confirmed.

"No Tris. You have to rest, your not strong enough yet. I know you want to help. We both do, but You can not go. You need to stay here and rest." He commanded in an oddly strong voice. I crossed my arms and stuck my bottom lip out, knowing that I would go tomorrow, with him or not. The look on his face affirmed he knew that to.

"Okay, we will make a deal. We both go and do our job-" He was cut off by the beaming smile on my face. "But," he continued, "I carry you there, we bring a chair and you sit down whenever you feel the slightest bit tired. If you feel odd or strange again tell me and we come straight back here. You got it?" I nod, it was not perfect, but it will do. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay get some rest, I we have a big day tomorrow."

I woke up in the morning, glad to see my surroundings were no longer the sterile, white hospital ward. I saw Tobias walk in, he noticed I was awake and sat on the end of the bed, smiling and reaching for my hand.

"I have just confirmed it, Eric will be gone and we will train them from now on." He beamed, locking my hands between his before kissing each one. I giggled, glad to be back awake. I sat up to see he had laid out clothes for me on the end of our bed.

"You know I can get myself clothes, right?" I joked, he just laughed in response, annoyingly not answering my question. After I was ready he picked me up, and started walking to the training room. I laced an arm around his neck and pressed my head against his chest. Breathing deeply to get his scent.

He wasn't kidding about the chair thing, as we entered I saw a chair at the front of the room. I scowled at him, annoyed at how he thought I could not stand. After putting me down on the chair, he kneeled in front of me, taking my hands and looking up into my eyes. It took all I could not to kiss him, I saw he had something to say.

"I-" He stammered, looking for words. I leant in to kiss him, in surprise it took him a second to kiss me back. He let go of one of my hands to cradle my face, stroking my cheek as he did. The kiss deepened and I stood up, wrapping my arms around him, leaning in so our bodies were as close as possible.

Click.

The door opened and in walked a initiate, I pulled back quickly, my face growing red. Tobias just grinned, and sat me down. It was the first time we had properly kissed since the accident. It felt good.

After briefly explaining why we were absent and apologizing to them all for Eric, we began to teach them all knife throwing. I watched- from my chair- Tobias demonstrate throwing a knife. I admired how he breathed out as he released, and the ways his muscles flexed and his wrist flicked at the end, sending the knife sailing through the air and embedding into the centre of the target board.

He finished and the sound of metal to rock erupted in the room, as all of their knifes ricocheted off the walls and clattered on the ground. Noticing Tobias was facing the other way, teaching a Erudite boy to wield the knife the correct way, I ose from my seat and wandered behind the throwers, giving them tips and perfecting some of their stances.

I made it to Luke, he was throwing with too much force, moving his whole arm instead of a sharp, discreet flick. I began to tell him this when I felt a rush of dizziness come over me. I put an arm out to stable myself and a hand to my bowed head to keep myself calm.

"Are you alright?" Luke questioned, unsure of what to do. He held my wrist, doing nothing, just trying to be of use in some way. I closed my eyes, tried to refocus. Then I felt protective hands go to my waist and hand from behind. Tobias supported me by standing close to my back, letting me lean into him.

"Carry on." He called over his shoulder to the others, knowing I would hate the attention. He lead me to my chair setting me down. I put my head between my knees, trying to regain full consciousness, before raising it again. He rubbed my back, checking I was okay. His brow was furrowed, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Just a little dizzy." His mouth set in a fine line, he knew he could not leave the initiates, but he wanted badly to take me home, to let me sleep.

"I'm fine." I repeated, beckoning for him to keep going.

This carried on for more days. I would go out with him, and the second I wasn't looking normal, he would take me back, make me est. I was getting better though, the dizzy spells spread out, becoming less and less apparent, until I was sure they had gone. I had told him this, but he wasn't sure. I know he was only doing it to protect me, but I was getting bored of not being able to do anything.

One day, I was walking to get my lunch tray- which I had persuaded Tobias I could do- when I bumped into Uriah.

"Hey Tris! Long time no see, how you getting along?" He asked, looking intrigued, "fancy going to the zip wire again? a group of us were thinking of heading out." He rushed, not leaving me anytime to answer the first question.

"Urrr.." I stammered, I knew Tobias would be mad with worry if he knew, but I need to get out, get

doing something.

"Four can come to if you want," He said looking embarrassed for not offering before. He mistook my hesitation for not going because I didn't want to leave Tobias

"No, he won't want to," I assured, "But I would love to come." He had a huge grin on his face.

"Great I will tell the others, see you later!" He said, running off. A feeling of guilt set like a rock in my stomach, could I really lie to Tobias, go behind his back? I had to, I had to get out.

Later on it that day I was stood in the Lift, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My skin was tanning a bit, becoming more opaque. My hair was thickening too, the shine had returned to my delight. I didn't tell Tobias I was coming here, I knew he would say no. I told him I was going to Christina's for a girly day of gossip and chats- it felt wrong, but I had not other option. I stepped out onto the rooftop, wrapping my arms around myself. It was agreed that I would go third. I didn't want a chance to faint now. I waited in line, bubbling with nervous excitement. I had to hop from foot to foot to keep control. Finally it was my turn, I was hooked onto the line, then I was off. The wind whipped through my hair, stroked my outstretched arms as I flew. Then it was over all too quick, and I landed in the previous jumpers arms.

Running back into headquarters guilt was stocked up in my throat. I don't know if I can lie to him again. As we entered the compound I could see a figure leaning up against the wall. I slowed form a run to a walk so I was left alone with him, watching as all the others ran past nodding when they saw him. Oblivious to what was going on. I drew nearer to see his stoney expression and cold eyes.

"Tobias I-" I started.

"How could you do this to me Tris? How could you lie to me?" He intercepted.

"I-"

"Yeah, I know you were bored, you wanted to run again, but you had to wait. Do you have any idea how afraid I have been. What I would do if you left me again. I could barely last 2 weeks," He muttered, slouching against the wall, and sliding to the floor. He had given up. The thought, the idea brought a lump into my throat. Choking back tears, I sat next to him. After a minute like this they started freely rolling, streaming down my face. Noticing this Tobias pulled me into him, drawing me closer.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just needed to run. Needed to do something. I didn't think it through, I'm so sorry." I choked out.

"I'm sorry too Tris," He whispered, stroking my hair, "I'm sorry too."

**Thanks for reading this! Sorry it was quite a long chapter, I just got a bit carried away! Please tell me what you thought in the review, or what you want to happen next. Thanks again, see you later! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

They had been tracking the situation for a while.

The factionless.

They have started something.

Something bad.

Kidnappings and possible murders have raised outcries. The newspapers are coated in the stories. Here in dauntless headquarters we are pretty sealed off- every faction is- so the little information we get is always big news. We have only been hearing snippets. Listening to the death counts, reading it from newspapers we can get hold of. They are usually just for the erudite, but a few can be found around. I hope- pray that my family are safe. That they will keep out of the way. I can only dream.

"Hey," Tobias murmured into my ear, knowing what I was thinking. He brushed the back of his hand on my cheek, standing behind me, he cupped my face and turned it towards him to meet his kiss. I turned my whole body around to return the kiss, and lace my arms around his neck. Our bodies were pushed together, not being able to get close enough. We ended the kiss and went to lunch.

As always, the talk over lunch seemed to be the factionless again. I couldn't shake the feeling that I should be there to protect my family. My parents walk past the factionless everyday. I can just imagine their names being listed in those papers. Their names being read out to me. I shake my head, I have got to stop thinking about this. My eyes met Tobias's, his filled with compassion and support. He squeezed my hand, trying to distract me from the conversations going on around me. He succeeded.

Tobia was the only thing that could distract me from what was going on. But as the issues progressed, even he could no longer help me. The whole situation reshaped my life. I was now always alert for more news, and wouldn't do anything else which may mean missing some. Tobias could see that, I knew he wanted to help, he just couldn't think of a way.

"Tris," He said "you got to stop thinking about this. Your family are fine, safe. They will be okay, and this will all blow over soon." I nodded, but I didn't stop. He had been comforting me all the time, I wish I listened. I couldn't.

"Okay Tris," He began a few days later. "I have and idea. We go to the areas the factionless are worst, and we will see that it is fine, and nothing to worry about." This left a beaming smile on my face, I threw my arms around him, content for the first time in a month. I couldn't wait to leave, even though the idea of going to an area where there may be riots sent my stomach flipping.

We left at night to avoid raising a stir- and being spotted by factionless. We did not bring guns, I had heard they had limited weapons, so if they caught us it would just be another two guns in the pile.

Tobias and I jumped off the train, holding hands as we did so. When I raised my head I couldn't believe what I saw. The reports were bad, but not this bad. The streets were empty, too empty. The remains of fires glowed amber on the horizon. Dog eared newspapers and signs rolled like tumbleweed in the wind, some getting stuck in muddy puddles, plastering themselves to the rotten floor. We stayed in the shadows, only peaking out in little bursts- trying to get an overview of what was happening. It was like a ghost town, the only movement was the flickering of streetlight on the wet ground.

We rounded a corner, hugging a wall for protection from the light. I heard footsteps. We both stopped dead in our tracks, holding our breath. I saw fear glint in Tobias's eyes as we stared at each other for the longest few minutes. After sometime he nodded, indicating for me to turn around and us to get out of there. I began to slowly turn and hastily walk away when I heard a loud click. I jumped and swiftly turned around to see a man pointing a gun to Tobias's head, his thumb poised after just turning off the safety. Run Tobias mouthed, I shook my head in response. The man's face was half covered by the shadows, I could only make out the glint off his yellow teeth, as his cracked lips peeled open into a ghastly grin.

In one quick fluid movement, I shoved the gun, sending the bullet targeted for Tobias's head ricocheting of a nearby pipe. Grabbing the butt of the gun, I swung it around and smacking the man in the head, sending him crumpling to the floor, and aiming the gun at his head. My finger swiped over the trigger, about to fire. Then suddenly, I felt cool metal brushing my temple. There were more.

****"I will shoot," I said, trying and failing to keep my voice steady. I looked at Tobias, he only shook his head and lowered my gun. I dropped it, sighing and looking down in despair. He came and laced his fingers in mine, squeezing my hand in support. No matter what happens with the factionless, we will be together. Another gun was pressed between my shoulderblades as we were lead into the unknown.

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and say what you though of it. Are you all excited for the movie? I cant wait, I don't know if you have read "The fault in our stars" But i have and it was amazing so I hope Shailine Woodley does a good job of both Tris and Hazel Grace, I am sure she will! Sorry about this little ramble, oh and sorry about my spelling of her name, I was a bit slow to upload thing time, but I will write another chapter as soon as I can. Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris Pov**

They had held us there for a long time. An hour maybe. No- definitely more than one hour, possibly a few. The hours had merged together now, in the darkness time seemed to trudge at a painfully slow speed. They had me and Tobias trapped in a corner, there were guards aiming at us at all times. The factionless seemed to have a lack of proper cells, along with everything else.

We are sat in a dark corner, our backs against the wall, nursing the numerous wounds we go when trying to fight back. I was rubbing my calf, which had been kicked my one of the guards I was now glaring at.

I saw it then. A gap in the guards, one had turned to get something, smiling as he did so. Probably another prisoner. I looked at Tobias, and gave him a short, subtle nod, he returned it, leaping up to disarm the guard who had his back to us. He brought his knee to the guards back, causing him to crumple to the floor. After we were clear we both ran, me in front trying to navigate through the winding hallways but only seeing dark, dingy walls before me. The floor held small puddles I was trying to avoid, so not to draw attention to our escape.

Bang. The bullet hit the corner of the wall behind us, just as we turned the corner. My head whipped round towards the noise, I saw Tobias slowing, I frowned at him wondering why he was. Before I could turn my head he leaped in front of me, protecting me from a line of armed factionless. One fired. I felt a sharp pang of fierce pain in my hip. I clenched my teeth -only letting out a sharp gasp- and pressed my hands on my wound. The were soon soaked with blood, luckily I could feel no bullet, it must have only hit the edge if my hip. Tobias turned around a second later, not being able to see my hands on my hip and my face full of pain. He seemed to ask if I was okay with the nod off his head, I nodded back, thinking he had no need to know of my wound right now.

"Okay," He said raising his hands, "We give up, kill us already- or do what you are going to do now. Just please tell me. Why?"

"Ha, yeah righ-" A guard began, before being cut off by a bigger factionless man who walked right up to us and raised his hand to silence the others. I could tell he was a leader, the way he walking oozed confidence, but unusually not self content. He presence was so overpowering, I tried to straighten up to counter my size, but the second I changed my posture my hip disagreed sending me back into a slouch, wincing. He looked us both us and down, smirking as he did so.

"Hmm, Dauntless," He said through one side of his mouth, "what fun we can have..." After his analysis he turned and began to walk back the direction he came, everyone followed him as if he physically dragged them in. The gun returned to my back, and Tobias returned to my side, luckily not the injured one, we both walked brushing against each other, as if checking the other was still there. still there for them. I'm sorry, He mouthed. It broke my heart as I realized this was all my fault, I was the one who needed to see my family were okay -which I still haven't achieved- and I ended up trading in my life and the most important person to me with it. The person I loved.

We entered a room with lights to bright. My eyes were used to the darkness now, I raised a hand to shield my eyes, forgetting the blood on them. My wrist was quickly grabbed by Tobias, he inspected it with anger and fury. He then began searching my body, looking for the source. We his eyes settled on my hip he rushed to my side, then thinking he began to turn. I knew what he was going to do. Exactly what he was going to do to the guards. I also knew what the end result would be. He did to, he just wasn't thinking straight. I grabbed his arm, holding him back with a gentle touch. He seemed to falter and then turn shaking his head and kneeling next to me. With compassion on his face he gently removed my hand from my hip.

"Theres no bullet," He said with a rueful smile, "It must hurt like hell though," He pressed my hand back on, and started to rip the bottom of his shirt for a bandage, something to hold the blood in.

"I... It's fine," I lied through my teeth, he noticed it.

"I'm so sorry Tris, I should never have suggested this." He said with a sad smile, wrapping my hip in his makeshift bandage which was already leaking blood. He leant his forehead against mine, sighing deeply. I closed my eyes, hoping if I did I would not need to open them and return to the world outside. Hoping I could just stay here with Tobias. Us, together for ever.

We were pushed -breaking our connection- further into the room. There sat on the chair in the middle was a figure clad in grey, his head was slumped, bowed forward, blood visible through his abnegation forehead. His wrists and knees tied together in rough fabric

"Dad!" I exclaimed ignoring the pain at my hip, and rushing to his side. His head didnt raise, I lifted his head slowly with my hands, tapping and stroking his cheeks, trying to bring him back to me.

"T...Tr...Tris," He croaked out of dry lips and a parched throat. His head lolled back, revealing bruises and cuts on his face, evidence of the mistreatment he had endured here. I held his hands, stroking them, encouraging him to stay conscious.

"Why?" I snapped through tight lips, repeating Tobias's unanswered question.

"Look around you," The leader answered, raising his arms, "What do you see?"

"I see murder and mistreatment. I see cruel acts risen from nonexistent incentives." Tobias answered before I could. He caught my eye and nodded.

"I see poverty, people driven to starvation, people driven to homelessness because they chose the wrong faction. Because they made one wrong decision, because they are not fitter. Not good enough for people like you." He spat, weaving in between us as he did so. This left us speechless, pure boiled anger seemed to radiate from his face. He carried on.

"We have nothing, all because of your rules and boundaries. Your agreements. This is what we are doing. We are getting noticed. People need to see what they are doing to us." a chorus of cheers arose from the crowd of factionless. "And we will not stop until we get what we want."

With that he stopped, gasping, letting his words settle in. In one swift movement he raised his gun and shot. Tobias dived at him, taking him down to late. The bullet whizzed in the air, zooming past my head and settling in its target. My father's chest. I screamed. Diving at the guards. It all happened so quick. I was hit in the back of the head with a gun and I fell, my vision going black.

I opened my eyes to see a crowd of black swarm in. Our rescuers, I sighed, smiling. I saw Uriah, Christina and Will among them.

"Come on Tris," Christina said, "We're going home. You're safe" She reassured lifting me. I was soon picked up by Tobias and carried off. The it dawned on my, My Father!

"Nooo!" I screamed, hitting Tobias. Tears streaming out of my eyes, "Take me back, take me back to him." He shook his head and carried on.

"Please," I whimpered, carrying on till I could no more. My hip became apparent again, after the adrenaline wore off. By the time we reached the train, I was weak from the sobbing, but mostly from the loss of blood. Tobias settled me in the crook of his arm, resting my head against his chest and cradling my hip, trying desperately to smother the wound, trying to prevent as much blood loss as he could.

"Tris," He repeated into my ear over and over. The only thing that was keeping me conscious was him. But after I while I couldn't, I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, gripping his shirt to trying to prevent it. But soon I gave up, escaping into a deep sleep with gruesome images flicking in the back of my eyelids.

**Hello, sorry I took a while to upload this, I was busy all weekend. I hope you liked it, please leave a review and say how I could improve. Bye :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV**

I had been sat here for days now. Sat in silence, only answering people with short, snappy words. Walking around like a zombie- never fully taking in my surroundings.

After we got back to the dauntless compound, it all was explained to me. The dauntless soldiers had been planning an attack and rescue for a while now. They were waiting for the right time to strike and, after hearing about the disappearance of Tobias and I, they acted. Christina, Will and Uriah managed to get themselves on the mission too, they wanted to help save us if we were where they thought we were. It was almost completely successful, they got us, a few others and a few of the guards and their leader: all this with only one casualty during the action...

My father.

Why him? Why not me? If I had been a fraction closer to him, the bullet would have got me, got someone who deserved it. I had already been responsible for Al's death: he isn't much of a burden- not compared to this. My Father is one of the best men I know, never selfish, never done anything for himself, only for the good of others. He would have stepped in front a bullet for me without even a second of hesitation. Why didn't I do the same for him? I would now.

No hesitation.

I have been grieving for the last few days. This is at least what I have heard people whisper outside my door, they wouldn't be understandable if it wasn't so deafeningly silent in this room. I have only left when I have had to- either Tobias making me get food, or having to train initiates with him. Well, now he trains and I walk around not uttering a single word. I have heard a few snarky comments from people, whenever Tobias is near he deals with them his own way. I stop him when I can, but I am beginning to become thankful for it. What is wrong with me? My father would be so disappointed.

I try to avoid the mirrors, when I get a accidental peak I see lanky hair, going ugly due to lack of care. A puffy, tear streaked face, dotted with patches of red. Steely, cold eyes, sealed off to their surroundings. My mouth is set in a hard line, only slightly turned down at the corners.

About a week later Tobias entered to see me sat on the end of our bed. I managed to give him a weak, sad smile. Although I had been feeling a lot better in the last few days, I still wasn't my usual self. Today I was going to make an effort though, Tobias had been looking so tired and sad lately, the dark circles under his eyes had returned again. I couldn't lose him to. That would end me for sure.

I smiled more enthusiastically now, raising to reach for his hand and kiss him on his cheek.

"Are you ready?" I asked, with a upbeat voice, swinging my high ponytail as I walked towards him. He was taken aback- this was the first time I had gone to lunch voluntarily after we left the dauntless compound that night. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then changed his mind, smiling and leading me with my hand to the lunchroom. On the way, he kept looking at me strangely, as if not believing what he saw. He could tell I wasn't the old me, but I was on my way. After raising my hand to his lips, Tobias smiled spinning me so his arm ended up wrapped around my shoulders. I laughed for the first time in a week.

We made it to the canteen, and sat down with our friends. It felt so good to sink back into old habits, I sat smiling greeting them all with an upbeat tone- it was the best I could manage.

"I heard they are keeping them in th-" Their conversation ended as I sat, it seemed serious.

"What?" I asked, curious. Their faces told me everything, it was about the rescue. My guess is the prisoners.

"Nothing," Will assured, shaking his head and taking another bite of his lunch. He was lying, thats why Christina didn't answer, Candors are terrible liars.

"Tell me." I demanded, glaring at all of them, my happy mood gone for the day.

"Hey, what is it?" Tobias asked,sitting down. "Tell you what?"

"They know something about the prisoners from the rescue mission, they won't tell me."

"Tell us." He repeated.

"Four, I don't think thats a good idea." Uriah said under his breath, glancing nervously up at me.

"Of course its a good idea, she deserves to be able to see them after what they did." He snapped grabbing Uriah's arm.

"Okay we will tell," Uriah sighed.

A minute later we were running down the path, deeper and deeper into the rock further than I had ever been before. Then I saw the two dauntless guards make way for us to enter the makeshift prison, one pressed a gun in my hand and nodded, they had been warned about my entry. There sat on the floor, head in his hands was the leader of the factionless. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and began.

**Thanks for reading guys, sorry if not enough happened for you, I dont have that much time anymore but I will try to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review telling me what you think, I love reviews :)**

**Bye, see you later!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris POV**

I took a deep breath, stepping forward, as I did so I tested the weight of the pistol in my shaking hands. Tobias stopped a few steps before I did, giving me space. I looked down at the thin figure in rags and torn clothes, his dark, greasy hair fell forward into his eyes as he bowed his head, almost as if he were looking down at his wrists attached together by strong metal clasps- quite unlike the one Tobias and I had, which were mere rope. I look at my wrists too, they still hold marks and burns from where the harsh rope had sat for a few days. I look back at Tobias and give an unsure look, he looked back at me and nodded over his crossed arms, indicating for me to do something.

I opened my mouth as if to say something, but no words came.

"Going to say something, sweetheart?" The factionless man mocked, grinning. I felt Tobias tense up behind me, coiled up about to spring- to attack.

"Uhh, can you give us a minute?" I ask Tobias tentatively. He nodded after a pause, agreeing reluctantly, the slowly walking out, glared at the factionless man, warning hm.

"Why?" I demanded once again. The man only shrugged.

"Why?" I said again losing my patience, needing an answer. He began to shrug again when I leaped over and shoved my elbow in his face. After the collision I pressed the gun to his head,

"Tell me." I snapped again, panting after the sudden movement.

"Wow, you have sure got a kick. Now I know what he sees in you." He mused nodding towards where Tobias just went, snickering. I clicked the safety off, looking down to hide my furiously blushing face.

"Okay," He said, almost sounding bored, "but, if you were listening earlier, I already told you. We wanted change, we tried to get change." He began to inspect his fingernails, not interested in me. I lost it then, moving the gun and firing a direct shot through his foot. He screamed grabbing his foot in pain. As a result of trying to lunge at me, he managed to fall on his side, he must have forgotten shackles. His blood started pooling around the area I shot, seeping through his thin, bare shoes.

"I meant my father." I growled, storming out and handing the gun to the guard as I soon as I was out of earshot I crumbled. I pressed against the floor and wall for support as I lowered myself shakily to the ground and began to sob. A few seconds later I heard Tobias run around the corner, looking for me. He came to a halt next to me, sinking to the ground and wrapping his protective, comforting arms around me, pulling me so I sobbed into his chest. I curled into his as he began stroking my hair, whispering my name and words of comfort and kissing my head.

We sat there for a long time, together.

**Ahhh! Hey so sorry its really short, I have not planned where I am going next with this story so if you have an idea of what you want to see next please please please leave it as a review! It would be much loved, I don't want to end this- I may write more from a different book... maybe... I don't know! Ahhhh, so sorry! Love you, leave a review please! Byeeee :)**


End file.
